


Demanding

by wallmakerrelict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries not to be a bossy bottom, but Cas doesn't make it easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God I originally posted this at a kink meme or something, but for the life of me I can't remember where! If you've seen this fic before, feel free to help me track it down.

Dean didn't get Cas to himself very often these days. Dean was busy with hunts, Cas was busy with whatever was going on in Heaven, and even when neither of them were busy Sam could never seem to take a hint and get lost. This meant that, over the last several weeks, they had only been able to grab time together in handfuls of minutes. Dean tried to make the most of these times, though they often occurred in less-than-opportune places like diner restrooms and the backseat of the Impala. Maybe it was the threat of discovery that had always made Cas good about heeding Dean's demands to, "Fuck me, Cas, hurry!" 

So when they found themselves spending the night in a halfway-decent motel, with a promise from Sam that he would be gone for at least an hour, it was a rare treat. Dean knew that he had to make it last, so he tried to suppress his habit of constantly insisting on, "Harder! Faster! More!" Instead of bossing Cas around, he bit his tongue and let Cas take his time. 

And did the son of a bitch ever take his time. At first they just kissed. And kissed. And kissed. And Dean waited for Cas to slide a hand under his shirt, move below the belt, _anything_ , but the bastard seemed fine with just lying there fully clothed and making out for eternity. Dean moved things along by grabbing Cas's ass roughly and undoing both their pants. He reasoned that he wasn't being bossy, because he hadn't said anything. Anyway, Cas seemed to understand because seconds later their clothes were strewn around the bed. 

Then Cas started using his fingers, stretching and teasing and opening Dean up as he traced the lines of Dean's chest with his tongue. At first Dean sighed and writhed appreciatively, but soon his impatience took over again. His moans took on a desperate note, and he tried to grind harder down onto Cas's touch as he bit back the words he wanted to shout. 

_More more more Cas more please fuck me now please…_

"Cas?" he said instead, his voice actually cracking with need, "Sam's not gonna stay gone forever." It was just a reminder. He wasn't asking for anything. But if Cas didn't take the hint and pick up the pace, Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off on spelling it out for him. 

"I want to make sure you're ready," said Cas, his lips pressed against Dean's neck. 

He was so sweet. He had no idea how infuriating he was being. It almost made Dean feel guilty when he grabbed a handful of Cas's hair and yanked until he could look him in the eye. "I was ready fifteen minutes ago," Dean said in as non-accusatory a tone as he could manage. 

Cas cocked his head ever so slightly, and started to say, "Are you…"

"Cas," Dean interrupted, knowing what he was going to say before the first word was out, "If you ask me if I'm sure, so help me God…" 

_Fuck me fuck me fuck me now now now…_

Luckily, Dean didn't have to finish his threat or resort to begging, because Cas quickly withdrew his fingers and tilted Dean's hips up to slide into him. It was fast, but Dean was so ready for it by then that he felt no pain. He flopped backwards onto the mattress, almost laughing with relief as the dull ache of want was replaced with a magnificent fullness. 

And then Cas, the bastard, stopped. 

He hovered motionless over Dean. His eyes were lightly closed and his mouth very slightly opened, relaxed and serene. His apparent peacefulness only added to Dean's growing impatience. 

Dean held his tongue for as long as was humanly possible before breaking down and demanding, "What the fuck are you waiting for?"

Cas's eyes flicked open and he smiled, still looking way too calm as far as Dean was concerned. Dean didn't want smiles; he wanted bared teeth and obscene moans and goddammit he wanted to be fucked hard, _now_. That's why, when Cas said, "I am enjoying a sensation of oneness with you," Dean had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. 

"Great," said Dean through his clenched jaws, "That's really fucking romantic, Cas. Now could you maybe enjoy your sensation of oneness while you move your dick in and out of my ass?" 

"Dean," said Cas, "When we make love, our spiritual bond is enhanced by our physical closeness. Don't you want to take a moment to experience that?" 

Dean gave Cas his best glower. Cas didn't seem to notice, since he kept staring at Dean expectantly until Dean said, "In and out, man. Repeat as necessary. It's not difficult." 

And then, something strange happened. A shadow of an expression crossed Cas's face that Dean could only describe as _mischievous_. Very, very slowly, agonizingly slowly, Cas drew his cock almost all the way out of Dean's ass, paused, slid it back in, and stopped again. Dean growled in frustration and dug his heels into Cas's back, but nothing could persuade him to speed up. 

Dean bucked his hips, trying to get Cas moving again, but Cas pressed him into the mattress so he couldn't move. He tried to flip Cas over, to get on top and take matters into his own hands, but Cas pinned him by his wrists and Dean knew that he didn't have a chance of overpowering an angel. "You are…" he panted, "Fucking evil… You know that?" 

Cas only smiled. 

"Please…" Dean said in a whisper that quickly grew to a shout as his resolution crumbled, "Come on, Cas, would you fuck me like you mean it?!" 

And Cas, evil as he was, was always good at following orders.


End file.
